


Names

by LolitaLovesPink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaLovesPink/pseuds/LolitaLovesPink
Summary: After his first day of school one little boy thinks of names and what they mean.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege remains with JK Rowling alone. I'd like to think she wouldn't mind me playing with her characters though.

In a tiny cupboard under the stairs, at Number 4 Privet Drive, one boy sits alone thinking. To look at him, one would assume his age to be three or four, but he was, in reality, a very special, albeit tiny, child of six who had just finished his first day of grade school and was currently thinking about names. He had learned a lot about them today.

PET  
Uncle often called Aunt "Pet" and always had as far as the boy could remember. Cousin called Aunt "Mummy," but the boy was never allowed to uses either name. Calling Aunt "Mummy" only resulted in the big frying pan landing rather painfully across the back of his head and the world turning blurry. Nothing has looked the same since that day.  
Of course, the boy quickly learned not to use "Pet" either. The only result that he had received from that had been Uncle boxing his ears till his head rang twice as loud as the curch bells...and for twice as long! No, calling Aunt "Pet" just wouldn't do.  
The boy was told to simply call her "Aunt" when he finally asked. But, he wasn't supposed to ask questions. Asking had cost him food for the day and locked in his cupboard to boot.  
The school had called her "Petunia Dursley." The boy didnt want to try using that one, though. He figured he would stick to calling her "Aunt."

DEAR  
Aunt called Uncle "Dear." The boy wasnt quite sure how Uncle was a deer since he thought the man looked more like a walrus, but he had long since learned that asking questions was a bad idea.  
Cousin called Uncle "Daddy," but the one time some strange man at Harrod's thought Uncle was HIS Daddy, the boy had been hit so hard and so many times he thought he wouldnt be able to walk again!. The boy didn't think he ever wanted to try that out himself.

School had, of course, called Uncle "Vernon Dursley." As with most things, the boy refused to use the wrong name and break rules, so he thought he would just stick to what he knew and call the man "Uncle." He wasn't quite sure how hard a hit his head could take before he couldnt see at all anymore.

DIDDY-KINS  
Both Aunt and Uncle called Cousin Diddy-kins, Dudders, Diddly and a bunch of other things but the boy refused to test any of them out again. The whole family thought he had been teasing Cousin and the multitude of blows after had made him call out for help that never came.  
Aunt also often called Cousin her "little man," but the boy couldnt understand that either. Cousin was a boy, of course, but he rather thought "little" was asking a bit much since his cousin more closey resembled a baby whale. But the boy was never going to say that out loud - he was six, after all, not stupid.  
School had called Cousin "Dudley Dursley." Not that the boy was allowed to use that name. He hadn't asked, obviously. He wasn't about to invite punishment, but he thought that it was a rather obvious thing. He'd just call the older boy "Cousin." That was safe. 

FREAK  
The boy's name was freak. Well, sometimes it was Dirty Dog, Boy or You, but he was Freak most of the time so he knew what his name really was. But, it was ok. At least his drunken parents gave him an original name before they went off and died in that car crash.  
But school had called him Harry Potter." That didnt feel right. That was a name for normal kids that had parents who loved them. Parents that didn't go and die in crashes after drinking too much just to forget about their worthless freak children.  
He didnt want to be Harry Potter. He wanted to be Freak. He wanted to be Boy. Even You was better than being compared to all of those normal kids at school.  
As the boy turned over on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs he thought to himself, "I'm still Freak. I'll always be Freak. No matter what, they cant take that away," as he drifted off to dream of flashing green lights, a woman's scream, a terrifying high pitched laugh and a flying moterbike.


End file.
